tvxqfandomcom-20200214-history
Balloons
Lyrics |-|Korean= 지나가버린 어린 시절엔 풍선을 타고 날아가는 예쁜 꿈도 꾸었지 노란 풍선이 하늘을 날면 내 마음에도 아름다운 기억들이 생각나 내 어릴 적 꿈은 노란 풍선을 타고 하늘 높이 날으는 사람 그 조그만 꿈을 잊어버리고 산 건 내가 너무 커버렸을 때 하지만 괴로울 땐 아이처럼 뛰어 놀고 싶어 조그만 나의 꿈들을 풍선에 가득 싣고 지나가버린 어린 시절엔 풍선을 타고 날아가는 예쁜 꿈도 꾸었지 노란 풍선이 하늘을 날면 내 마음에도 아름다운 기억들이 생각나 왜 하늘을 보면 나는 눈물이 날까 그것조차 알 수 없잖아 왜 어른이 되면 잊어버리게 될까 조그맣던 아이 시절을 때로는 나도 그냥 하늘 높이 날아가고 싶어 잊었던 나의 꿈들과 추억을 가득 싣고 지나가버린 어린 시절엔 풍선을 타고 날아가는 예쁜 꿈도 꾸었지 노란 풍선이 하늘을 날면 내 마음에도 아름다운 기억들이 생각나 랄랄랄랄라 세월이 흘러도 랄랄랄랄라 잊어버려도 랄랄랄랄라 우워워워 노란 풍선에 담을 수 있을까 지나가버린 어린 시절엔 풍선을 타고 날아가는 예쁜 꿈도 꾸었지 노란 풍선이 하늘을 날면 내 마음에도 아름다운 기억들이 생각나 |-|Romanized= jinagabeorin eorin sijeoren pungseoneul tago naraganeun yeppeun ggumdo ggueotji noran pungseoni haneureul nalmyeon nae maeumedo areumdaun gieokdeuri saenggakna nae eoril jeok ggumeun noran pungseoneul tago haneul nopi nareuneun saram geu jogeuman kkumeul ijeobeorigo san geon naega neomu keobeoryeosseul ttae hajiman gweroul ttaen aicheoreom ddwieo nolgo sipeo jogeuman naui ggumdeureul pungseone gadeuk sidgo jinagabeorin eorin sijeoren pungseoneul tago naraganeun yeppeun ggumdo ggueotji noran pungseoni haneureul nalmyeon nae maeumedo areumdaun gieokdeuri saenggakna wae haneureul bomyeon naneun nunmuri nalkka geugeotjocha al su eobtjanha wae eoreuni dwemyeon ijeobeorige dwelkka jogeumahdeon ai sijeoreul YC/CM ttaeroneun nado geunyang haneul nopi YC/CM naragago sipeo YH/JS ijeotdeon naui ggumdeulgwa chueogeul gadeuk sidgo jinagabeorin eorin sijeoren pungseoneul tago naraganeun yeppeun ggumdo ggueotji noran pungseoni haneureul nalmyeon nae maeumedo areumdaun gieokdeuri saenggakna lallallallalla sewori heulleodo lallallallalla ijeobeoryeodo lallallallalla uwowowo noran pungseone dameul su isseulkka jinagabeorin eorin sijeoren pungseoneul tago naraganeun yeppeun ggumdo ggueotji noran pungseoni haneureul nalmyeon nae maeumedo areumdaun gieokdeuri saenggakna |-|English= During my past childhood, I dreamt a beautiful dream about riding a balloon and flying If a yellow balloon flies in the sky, My heart remembers beautiful memories My dream as a child was to ride a yellow balloon and fly high into the sky I forgot about that small dream and lived till now because I grew up too much But when I’m miserable, I want to run around and play like a child Filling a balloon full of my small dreams During my past childhood, I dreamt a beautiful dream about riding a balloon and flying If a yellow balloon flies in the sky, My heart remembers beautiful memories I can’t understand why tears come out when I look at the sky I wonder why you forgot the tiny childhood when you become an adult At times, I too want to just fly high into the sky With my forgotten dreams and memories During my past childhood, I dreamt a beautiful dream about riding a balloon and flying If a yellow balloon flies in the sky, my heart remembers beautiful memories La la la la la Though time passes La la la la la Though I forgot La la la la la Will it be possible to contain it in a yellow balloon? During my past childhood, I dreamt a beautiful dream about riding a balloon and flying If a yellow balloon flies in the sky, My heart remembers beautiful memories Category:Songs